greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Pete Wilder/Gallery
Promotional Photos Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Screencaps Grey's Anatomy 322PeteWilder.png|The Other Side of This Life, Part 1 323PeteWilder.png|The Other Side of This Life, Part 2 Private Practice PP101PeteWilder.png|In Which We Meet Addison, a Nice Girl From Somewhere Else PP102PeteWilder.png|In Which Sam Receives an Unexpected Visitor PP103PeteWilder.png|In Which Addison Finds the Magic PP104PeteWilder.png|In Which Addison Has a Very Casual Get Together PP105PeteWilder.png|In Which Addison Finds a Showerhead PP106PeteWilder.png|In Which Charlotte Goes Down the Rabbit Hole PP107PeteWilder.png|In Which Sam Gets Taken for a Ride PP108PeteWilder.png|In Which Cooper Finds a Port in His Storm PP109PeteWilder.png|In Which Dell Finds His Fight PP201PeteWilder.png|A Family Thing PP202PeteWilder.png|Equal and Opposite PP203PeteWilder.png|Nothing to Talk About PP204PeteWilder.png|Past Tense PP205PeteWilder.png|Let It Go PP206PeteWilder.png|Serving Two Masters PP207PeteWilder.png|Tempting Faith PP208PeteWilder.png|Crime and Punishment PP209PeteWilder.png|Know When to Fold PP210PeteWilder.png|Worlds Apart PP211PeteWilder.png|Contamination PP212PeteWilder.png|Homeward Bound PP213PeteWilder.png|Nothing to Fear PP214PeteWilder.png|Second Chances PP215PeteWilder.png|Acceptance PP216PeteWilder.png|Ex-Life PP217PeteWilder.png|Wait and See PP218PeteWilder.png|Finishing PP219PeteWilder.png|What Women Want PP220PeteWilder.png|Do the Right Thing PP221PeteWilder.png|What You Do for Love PP222PeteWilder.png|Yours, Mine & Ours PP301PeteWilder.png|A Death in the Family PP302PeteWilder.png|The Way We Were PP303PeteWilder.png|Right Here, Right Now PP304PeteWilder.png|Pushing the Limits PP305PeteWilder.png|Strange Bedfellows PP306PeteWilder.png|Slip Slidin' Away PP307PeteWilder.png|The Hard Part PP308PeteWilder.png|Sins of the Father PP309PeteWilder.png|The Parent Trap PP310PeteWilder.png|Blowups PP311PeteWilder.png|Another Second Chance PP312PeteWilder.png|Best Laid Plans PP313PeteWilder.png|Shotgun PP314PeteWilder.png|Love Bites PP315PeteWilder.png|'Til Death Do Us Part PP316PeteWilder.png|Fear of Flying PP317PeteWilder.png|Triangles PP318PeteWilder.png|Pulling the Plug PP319PeteWilder.png|Eyes Wide Open PP320PeteWilder.png|Second Choices PP321PeteWilder.png|War PP322PeteWilder.png|In the Name of Love PP323PeteWilder.png|The End of a Beautiful Friendship PP4x01PeteWilder.png|Take Two PP4x02PeteWilder.png|Short Cuts PP4x03PeteWilder.png|Playing God PP4x04PeteWilder.png|A Better Place to Be PP4x05PeteWilder.png|In or Out PP4x06PeteWilder.png|All in the Family PP4x07PeteWilder.png|Did You Hear What Happened to Charlotte King? PP4x08PeteWilder.png|What Happens Next PP4x09PeteWilder.png|Can't Find My Way Back Home PP4x10PeteWilder.png|Just Lose It PP4x11PeteWilder.png|If You Don't Know Me By Now PP4x12PeteWilder.png|Heaven Can Wait PP4x13PeteWilder.png|Blind Love PP4x14PeteWilder.png|Home Again PP4x15PeteWilder.png|Two Steps Back PP4x16PeteWilder.png|Love and Lies PP4x17PeteWilder.png|A Step Too Far PP4x18PeteWilder.png|The Hardest Part PP4x19PeteWilder.png|What We Have Here... PP4x20PeteWilder.png|Something Old, Something New PP4x21PeteWilder.png|God Bless the Child PP4x22PeteWilder.png|...To Change the Things I Can PP5x01PeteWilder.png|God Laughs PP5x02PeteWilder.png|Breaking the Rules PP5x03PeteWilder.png|Deal With It PP5x04PeteWilder.png|Remember Me PP5x05PeteWilder.png|Step One PP5x06PeteWilder.png|If I Hadn't Forgotten... PP5x07PeteWilder.png|Don't Stop 'Till You Get Enough PP5x08PeteWilder.png|Who We Are PP5x09PeteWilder.png|The Breaking Point PP5x10PeteWilder.png|Are You My Mother? PP5x11PeteWilder.png|The Standing Eight Count PP5x12PeteWilder.png|Losing Battles PP5x13PeteWilder.png|The Time Has Come PP5x14PeteWilder.png|Too Much PP5x15PeteWilder.png|You Break My Heart PP5x16PeteWilder.png|Andromeda PP5x17PeteWilder.png|The Letting Go PP5x18PeteWilder.png|It Was Inevitable PP5x19PeteWilder.png|And Then There Was One PP5x20PeteWilder.png|True Colors PP5x21PeteWilder.png|Drifting Back PP5x22PeteWilder.png|Gone, Baby, Gone Episode Stills Grey's Anatomy Season 3 Private Practice Season 1 PP1x01-2.jpg PP1x01-4.jpg PP1x01-7.jpg PP1x01-11.jpg PP1x01-16.jpg PP1x01-21.jpg PP1x03-1.jpg PP1x03-2.jpg PP1x03-5.jpg PP1x03-6.jpg PP1x03-7.jpg PP1x03-8.jpg PP1x04-2.jpg PP1x04-7.jpg PP1x04-22.jpg PP1x05-1.jpg PP1x05-4.jpg PP1x05-7.jpg PP1x05-9.jpg PP1x05-15.jpg PP1x05-19.jpg PP1x06-1.jpg PP1x06-3.jpg PP1x06-6.jpg PP1x07-1.JPG PP1x07-2.JPG PP1x07-7.jpg PP1x07-9.jpg PP1x07-13.JPG PP1x07-14.JPG PP1x07-15.JPG PP1x07-16.jpg Season 2 PP2x01-6.jpg PP2x01-7.jpg PP2x01-10.jpg PP2x01-12.jpg PP2x01-13.jpg PP2x01-16.jpg PP2x01-24.jpg PP2x04-2.jpg PP2x04-4.jpg PP2x04-5.jpg PP2x04-20.jpg PP2x04-26.jpg PP2x04-27.jpg PP2x04-30.jpg PP2x04-31.jpg PP2x04-33.jpg PP2x04-38.jpg PP2x05-1.jpg PP2x05-3.jpg PP2x05-4.jpg PP2x05-9.jpg PP2x05-10.jpg PP2x05-11.jpg PP2x05-14.jpg PP2x05-15.jpg PP2x05-18.jpg PP2x06-3.jpg PP2x06-11.jpg PP2x06-13.jpg PP2x06-24.jpg PP2x07-3.jpg PP2x09-7.jpg PP2x09-9.jpg PP2x09-17.jpg PP2x10-18.jpg PP2x10-20.jpg PP2x12-2.jpg PP2x12-4.jpg PP2x12-8.jpg PP2x14-7.jpg PP2x14-10.jpg PP2x14-11.jpg PP2x14-12.jpg PP2x14-13.jpg PP2x14-14.jpg PP2x14-16.jpg PP2x14-17.jpg PP2x14-20.jpg PP2x14-22.jpg PP2x19-1.jpg PP2x19-2.jpg PP2x19-4.jpg PP2x19-7.jpg PP2x19-12.jpg PP2x21-1.jpg PP2x21-2.jpg PP2x22-1.jpg PP2x22-2.jpg PP2x22-4.jpg PP2x22-10.jpg PP2x22-11.jpg PP2x22-14.jpg PP2x22-16.jpg PP2x22-24.jpg PP2x22-25.jpg PP2x22-26.jpg PP2x22-27.jpg PP2x22-30.jpg Season 3 PP3x01-2.jpg PP3x01-3.jpg PP3x01-4.jpg PP3x01-5.jpg PP3x01-6.jpg PP3x01-7.jpg PP3x01-8.jpg PP3x01-9.jpg PP3x01-10.jpg PP3x01-11.jpg PP3x01-12.jpg PP3x02-2.jpg PP3x02-3.jpg PP3x02-8.jpg PP3x02-9.jpg PP3x02-19.jpg PP3x05-6.jpg PP3x05-9.jpg PP3x09-7.jpg PP3x09-10.jpg PP3x09-11.jpg PP3x09-14.jpg PP3x09-16.jpg PP3x09-20.jpg PP3x09-24.jpg PP3x10-6.jpg PP3x10-10.jpg PP3x10-11.JPG PP3x10-21.jpg PP3x10-22.jpg PP3x10-23.JPG PP3x12-9.jpg PP3x12-10.jpg PP3x12-13.jpg PP3x12-14.jpg PP3x12-24.jpg PP3x14-2.jpg PP3x16-3.jpg PP3x19-3.jpg PP3x19-6.jpg PP3x19-15.jpg PP3x20-6.jpg PP3x21-6.jpg PP3x23-1.jpg PP3x23-9.jpg Season 4 PP4x11-8.png PP4x12-12.jpg HomeAgain.png PP4x14-7.jpg PP4x14-14.jpg PP4x17-2.png PP4x17-5.png PP4x17-7.jpg TheHardestPart.png PP4x18-3.png PP4x18-8.png PP4x18-10.png PP4x18-11.png PP4x18-12.jpg SomethingOldSomethingNew.png PP4x20-13.jpg PP4x21-1.png PP4x21-9.jpg PP4x22-5.png PP4x22-15.jpg PP4x22-16.jpg Season 5 PP5x01-6.jpg PP5x01-10.jpg PP5x01-12.jpg PP5x03-5.png PP5x03-7.jpg PP5x04-5.png PP5x04-6.png PP5x04-8.jpg PP5x06-2.png PP5x06-5.jpg PP5x06-6.jpg PP5x08-5.jpg PP5x08-13.jpg TheBreakingPoint.jpg PP5x10-6.jpg PP5x10-7.jpg PP5x10-9.jpg PP5x10-10.jpg PP5x10-11.jpg PP5x13-3.jpg PP5x14-1.jpg PP5x14-2.jpg PP5x14-13.jpg PP5x16-1.png PP5x16-3.png PP5x16-6.png Category:Gallery Category:Images (Pete Wilder) Category:Images (Private Practice) Category:Images (Grey's Anatomy)